A Love Resurrected
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to Love Never Dies. Phoebe's finding it hard going through her pregnancy without Cole, but her unborn baby has a trick up her sleeve...


**A Love Resurrected**

**Summary: Sequel to Love Never Dies. One-shot. Phoebe's five months pregnant and isn't coping with the fact that her daughter won't have a father, but little does she know that her baby has a trick up her non-existent sleeve…**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed 'Love Never Dies'.**

It was a sunny afternoon, Phoebe was sitting in the conservatory, sipping at a glass of ice tea. She was wearing maternity clothes as she was now five months along in her pregnancy, the dress she wore had short sleeves and was blue, it went down to her knees.

"How's my little niece?" Paige asked, as she walked in,

"fine," Phoebe replied, patting her stomach,

"is she still astral projecting you all over the place?" the witchlighter asked, sitting down next to her sister. Phoebe nodded before her body fell limp and her astral self appeared next to Paige in a scarlet flare,

"but I'm also learning to control it myself," she replied, before returning to her body.

"Well I should get going, Kyle's whisking me away to Paris for the weekend," Paige said, orbing up to her room to begin packing.

"Pheebs, you ready to go shopping?" Piper asked, from the kitchen,

"sure," Phoebe replied, standing up and waddling into the kitchen, putting her glass of ice tea on the side,

"just let me grab my coat," she said, as she and Piper walked into the foyer.

Not much later, Piper and Phoebe were shopping for some stuff for Phoebe's baby,

"how bout this?" Piper asked, holding up a little, pink, frilly, dress,

"I d'know, her father's half-demon and her mom's a charmed one, I think she should wear things a bit more kick ass," Phoebe replied.

"Yes, but she's a baby, a little baby girl, not a demon or a charmed one," Piper stated,

"you're right," Phoebe said, taking the pink dress from her sister,

"okay, what about this?" the eldest charmed one asked, holding up some denim dungarees which had a purple t-shirt underneath,

"they're cool," Phoebe grinned, taking the dungarees.

That night, Phoebe was sitting on her bed, looking at pictures of her and Cole,

"I wish you were here with me now," she said, looking at her favourite photo of him. A tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto her hand, a warm glow surrounded her palm and became a beam of white light, which appeared to be scanning the air before someone appeared.

"Cole, oh my god, you're here," Phoebe stated, running up to him and throwing her arms around him, as he did to her,

"what's with the belly?" he asked "I didn't think of you as one for too many burgers," he joked,

"I'm pregnant Cole," she replied, his jaw dropped.

"Is…Is…it mine?" he stammered, she nodded,

"well you were the only person I slept with five months ago," she said, his look of shock turned to a smile,

"I'm gonna be a daddy," he beamed, but Phoebe wasn't smiling.

"You're not going to be here Cole," she stated,

"maybe I am, maybe that's why our baby brought me here, so we could be a family?" he suggested,

"I don't want to get my hopes up," she said,

"I love you Phoebe, and I'm not going to let the powers that be break us apart again, not ever," he told her, holding her in his arms. They shared a kiss before heading downstairs.

Ten minutes later,

"are you back forever?" Paige asked, Cole shrugged,

"I have no idea, the baby summoned me," he replied,

"I know how we can find out," Phoebe said, "shimmer us to the top of Golden Gate Bridge," she instructed. Cole tried to shimmer them out but failed,

"there's something wrong with my powers," he stated,

"we'll see about that when I get back," Phoebe said, giving him a peck on the cheek before her body fell limp.

Astral Phoebe appeared at the top of the bridge, she closed her eyes and concentrated, hoping one of the Elders would sense her magic,

"Phoebe, what is so important?" Sandra asked, orbing in.

"Cole, my baby brought him to us, and now his powers don't work, what is going on?" Phoebe questioned,

"your daughter has a great destiny Phoebe, she is to become one of us, an Elder, but a special Elder, our Queen," Sandra replied, "she has strong magic, that must be how she resurrected her father."

"So you're telling me my daughter is going to become the Queen of Elder-land?" Phoebe said,

"Queen of the Heavenly Realm," Sandra corrected,

"and she brought Cole back?" Phoebe continued, Sandra nodded,

"a by the sounds of it she brought him back as a mortal, so we can't touch him, as beings of the greater good we cannot bring harm to a human," the Elder said, watching as Phoebe vanished in a pink-red flare.

Phoebe awoke in her body,

"they said you're back, for good," she told Cole, pulling him into a hug, "thanks to our daughter," she rested her hands on her stomach as they parted,

"but where are my powers?" he asked, still slightly shocked over the fact that his unborn child had resurrected him.

"You don't have any, you've been resurrected as a mortal," Phoebe replied,

"but how will I protect you?" Cole said,

"I don't need protecting Cole, I'm charmed," she told him, they all smiled. Suddenly, Zankou flamed in and tossed an energy ball at Phoebe, blasting her across the room,

"I think you need to take back that last comment," Piper said, glancing at Phoebe, who had Cole and Leo running straight over to her, before gesturing at Zankou and hitting him with a blast of her own, throwing him through the air and onto the stairs.

"I didn't come for a fight, I came for her," he said, pointing at Phoebe and making her float over to him, "say goodbye to your family," he whispered in her ear, before flaming out with her in his hold.

"What are we gonna do?" Cole exclaimed,

"you're going to do nothing, you were resurrected because of your love for Phoebe, and to be a family man, not to fight demons, that's our job, you're like Leo now, grounded," Piper replied, Paige took hold of her sister's hand and orbed them out.

In the underworld, Zankou had chained Phoebe to a wall,

"I don't know whether to kill you now and take your baby's powers, or kill you and the baby after the birth and take her powers then," he said.

"How bout neither," a voice hissed, he turned to see Piper and Paige,

"this doesn't concern you," he growled, launching an energy ball towards them,

"if it concerns our family then it concerns us," Piper stated, freezing the energy ball.

"Energy ball!" Paige called, holding out her hand, orbing it into her palm, then she flicked her wrist and the energy ball flew back at Zankou, forcing him into the wall, next to Phoebe,

"Paige, you get Phoebe, I'll deal with him," Piper instructed, not taking her eyes of Zankou for a second, Paige nodded and ran over to her chained up sister, trying but failing to orb her from the chains. Zankou charged at Piper, pinning her to the wall and holding a fire ball up to her chest,

"you choose, which sister do I kill?" he said to Paige. The whitelighter-witch glared at the demon,

"you can't make me choose," she stated,

"yes I can," he snarled, moving the fire ball closer to Piper's body,

"now would be a good time for a magic trick," Phoebe whispered, looking down at her stomach. As if hearing her mother the unborn Halliwell child channelled her magic through Phoebe, causing her to glow and the chains to fall from her wrists,

"thanks baby," Phoebe said, as she stopped glowing.

"Looks like I'm killing this one," Zankou said, moving his arm back so there would be more force when he pounded the fire ball into Piper's chest,

"no!" Phoebe yelled, gesturing as she spoke and telekinetically flinging Zankou away from Piper.

"I think baby takes after her aunt Prue in the power department," Piper said, running over to her sisters,

"yeah, but she'll probably get more when she fulfils her destiny and becomes Queen of the Heavenly Realm," Phoebe said,

"what?" Paige asked,

"never mind," Phoebe replied. The pregnant charmed one waved her hand at Zankou, once again blasting him through the air,

"this isn't over," he hissed, but before he could flame out a scarlet energy ball released from Phoebe's palm, causing him to explode, except he didn't reform like they half expected,

"it is now," Phoebe whispered.

**Four months later…**

Phoebe and Cole smiled down at their newborn daughter,

"have you got a name?" Paige asked, from where she, Piper and Leo stood at the foot of the bed,

"well we couldn't decided on whether to call her Prudence or Melinda, so we decided to call her both, Prulinda Patricia Halliwell," Phoebe replied,

"Pru for short," Cole added,

"It's beautiful," Piper complimented,

"yeah," Leo agreed. Orbs bubbled at the end of the bed and formed Wyatt and Chris,

"have you come to see your cousin?" Cole cooed, picking up his two nephews so they could clearly see Prulinda. Wyatt blinked his eyes and his favourite blue pacifier orbed into the infant's mouth,

"I think that's his way of saying welcome to the family," Piper smiled.

**The End**

**A/N. I might do another sequel, cos I really enjoyed writing this and 'Love Never Dies'. If I do it will be about three chapters long, maybe longer, and will be about Cole, Phoebe and Prulinda as a family, with Prulinda as a toddler. **


End file.
